Sangre Limpia y Sangre Sucia
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: La vendetta se cobra derrochando sangre. No importa que esta vaya a ensuciar sus labios; tiene que dejarle bien claro el camino que recorrió la suya con aquel incidente. En realidad, solo es una excusa. Ella terminará dándose cuenta. Regalo para Zimba por su cumpleaños. Drapple y Dramione.


_Días de mucho; vísperas de nada, que se dice en mi casa. Sé que hace siglos que no me pasaba por aquí y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, cuelgo tres mini-fics y no subo ningún otro capítulo de lo que tanto me pedís ("Como el Perro y el Gato" y "Maldito Chucho")._

_¿Qué queréis que os diga? *Levanto la mano, apesadumbrada* Guilty._

_A mi favor añadiré que en parte toda la culpa no es mía: esa maldita convenenciera llamada Inspiración viene cuando y como quiere._

_Bueno, pues tenía en mente algo así desde hacía ya tiempo, pero por eso mismo (tiempo… siempre) no he podido plasmarlo antes de forma virtual. Y, como hoy, precisamente es el aniversario de una personita especial aquí en (de las primeras a las que conocí), quería dedicarle algo porque definitivamente entre la crisis y la distancia que nos impone el charco, poca cosa más podía caer de regalo de cumpleaños._

**Negumi/Zimba**_ (ya no sé cómo llamarte, hija xD): ¡Muchísimas felicidades, preciosa! Que cumplas muchos más y no perdamos jamás el contacto. Espero que te guste y que disfrutes un montón de tu día._

_Sin más… ¡Que aproveche!_

OoOoO

-Estoy cansado de que se pavonee por ahí como si el castillo fuera suyo. ¿Habéis visto cómo corta el aire con los hombros? –Hermione rodó los ojos, sujetando con más fuerza la mochila auto infundiéndose paciencia, sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo hacia la siguiente clase- Harry, como no le chapes la boca en el próximo partido de Quidditch, bajaré yo mismo desde las gradas a meterle a Malfoy tu Saeta de Fuego por el c…

-Ya, Ron- lo cortó la chica, cansada. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, dejándolos pasar. Harry le dedicó una cortada sonrisa agradecida y ella pasó detrás-. Ya hemos escuchado docenas de veces esta semana lo mucho que te gustaría que…

-Vaya, Granger, no sabía que te dedicabas a esto- la interrumpió una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sin soltar la puerta, volteó a verlo, pero ya sabía quién hablaba antes de haberlo visto.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que insinuaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

Él y sus dos gorilas mono neuronales sonrieron como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera tremendamente divertido y se hubieran invertido por una vez los roles de inteligencia. Ron se colocó a su lado, como si tuviera un resorte nada más escuchar el apellido del rubio.

-¿Estás haciendo campaña de portera para quitarle el puesto a Filch o solo pretendes demostrar que el hombre del Trío Maravilla eres tú?

Sus dos amigos fueron a abalanzarse sobre el slytherin, pero Hermione alzó la mano deteniéndolos con una media sonrisa. Eso había resultado casi ingenioso; de no ser porque había insinuado que necesitaba dinero y que tenía cierto aparato masculino entre las piernas, claro.

-¿Quieres que te sostenga la puerta a ti también, Malfoy-preguntó con una dulzura escalofriante- o solo estás preocupado porque, al contrario que ellos, no puedes demostrar que tenga algo que tú no…?

Ahí estaba el golpe de gracia. Acaba de poner en evidencia su ego masculino, aunque para ello hubiera tenido que insinuar que se traía _algo_ con sus dos mejores amigos.

Cuando lo entendió a Ron se le descolgó la mandíbula y Harry trató de mantener la compostura parpadeando el doble de lo normal. Hermione decidió que por un instante el no haber utilizado la palabra "hurón" en la pulla verbal que acaban de tener, merecía la pena. Innovación, bravo.

Malfoy cuadró la mandíbula (al contrario que el pelirrojo, que seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar) y la miró entrecerrando los ojos:

-Solo sostenme la puerta, _sangre sucia_, como un elfo doméstico más-sonrió retorcidamente, como si encima tuviera que agradecerle el hecho de que le dejara mantenerle la puerta abierta-. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con la Comadreja y el Cabeza Rajada me trae sin cuidado, por repugnante que sea.

A Hermione se le congeló el intento de sonrisa que había mantenido durante lo que podía ser considerado la conversación (más o menos) civilizada más larga con el rubio hasta la fecha. Con ira e indignación renovadas, le soltó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria al Slytherin cuando este iba a pasar por debajo del marco de la puerta.

Golpeándolo. Golpeándolo con el borde de la puerta de madera maciza en la cara y lanzándolo para atrás de la impresión y el dolor.

Crabbe y Goyle lo sostuvieron para que no cayera al suelo, mientras este se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, unos mechones de pelo rubio cayéndole despreocupadamente por la frente.

A Hermione le volvió la sonrisilla de antes, pero se contuvo de mostrarla, ya que el profesor Flitckwick venía dándose toda la prisa que le permitían sus cortas piernecitas.

-¡Niños…! ¿Qué ha pasado? Joven Monday- como siempre, confundía apellidos y al ver su estado abrió sus ojos saltones hacia el rubio, que se tapaba la cara como podía y recuperaba las formas completamente lleno de sangre- haga el favor de ir a la enfermería inmediatamente…

-¡Oh, Malfoy, cuánto lo siento! ¡Soy taaan torpe, ya ves!-a pesar de lo que decía, su tono bien indicaba lo contrario. El profesor ya había pasado dentro de clase sin pararse a decir nada más. Si había sido la chica aplicada que tomaba apuntes en su clase como si la vida le fuera en ello, había sido un accidente, seguro- Los elfos domésticos, así como los "sangre sucia", tienen derechos y entre ellos está el trato educado. Somos tan sensibles que nos ponemos nerviosos enseguida si falta el "por favor", y nos tiembla de una forma el pulso…

Draco Malfoy la miró con un desprecio y un odio tales que la estremecieron por momentos, pero no se amilanó. Harry la había tomado por el codo, instándola a que entrara en clase y Ron se reía por lo bajo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en un pupitre cercano.

-Tu sangre es igual de roja que la mía, Malfoy, y ahora mismo está ensuciando más que la mía, de hecho-dijo haciéndole tomar nota de cómo estaba poniendo perdida la camisa blanca del uniforme del colegio por la hemorragia nasal-. Y no por ello te voy repitiendo cada dos minutos lo repugnante que me resulta.

Y por fin, se cerró la puerta de la clase.

OoOoO

De acuerdo, lo reconocía. Por muy Gryffindor que fuera, tenía algo parecido al miedo. _Sabía_ que Draco Malfoy iba a tomar represalias. Porque lo sabía.

Ron la había estado alabando mediante notitas en clase hasta que le lanzó una de vuelta a la cabeza amenazándolo con el mismo resultado que a Malfoy pero sin necesidad de utilizar una puerta como no la dejara tomar apuntes en paz. Harry, por el contrario (como ella), estaba preocupado.

Pero ya había pasado una semana y para su sorpresa y la de sus amigos, Malfoy&Co no habían hecho sino más que ignorarlos. No sabía cómo tomárselo. Se había pasado una semana siendo acompañada a todos lados, ¡hasta al cuarto de baño (al parecer, Harry y Ron habían decidido turnarse en esas situaciones embarazosas para no dejarla sola por si acaso)! Hermione estaba segura de que jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como esa semana.

Pero había terminado por cansarse de estar siendo siempre vigilada y controlada ("¿le has hecho los hechizos convenientes a ese zumo de calabaza, Herms?", "¿No podrías leer un rato en el campo de Quidditch, Hermione?"…) y los había mandado a freír espárragos muy educadamente, diciéndoles que podía cuidarse solita. Tal vez, aunque estuviera cabreado, era un cobarde y no tenía en mente devolvérsela.

Volviendo de la biblioteca a su Sala Común empezaba a arrepentirse. Los chicos estaban de entrenamiento por el próximo partido contra Slytherin y sentía algo extraño recorrerle la columna vertebral en un estremecimiento silencioso. Aceleró el paso, llamándose a sí misma perturbada mental y obsesiva.

Apretó más fuerte contra su pecho el libro que había sacado para su redacción de pociones y al voltear la cabeza cuando iba a girar la esquina para asegurarse de que no la seguía nadie, sintió que unas manos la atraían hacía esa misma esquina, con tanta fuerza como velocidad, empotrándola contra la pared.

Sin saber cómo, sus muñecas estabas presas por encima de su cabeza y el libro quedó en el suelo. No le dio tiempo a enfocar la mirada antes de notar contra sus labios otros labios fríos, duramente. El grito se perdió entre su garganta y la boca desconocida. Le mordía y succionaba, no llegándole a hacer daño pero tampoco siendo gentil.

Se removió contra el agresor con tanto ímpetu como su posición (entre su cuerpo y sin posibilidad de movimiento por la presión que sus piernas hacían contra su cuerpo) le permitía. Terminó por darse cuenta de que la única forma de lucha que le quedaba era la batalla campal que llevaban a cabo sus bocas, desenfrenadas.

Y no se quedó atrás, como buena leona que era. Sintió en un susurro cómo la hechizaban; iba a abrir los ojos en ese momento para ver de quién se trataba, pero no veía, simplemente. Gimió, mientras una lengua habilidosa recorría su labio superior, delineándolo y haciéndole sentir… algo. Algo que no le gustaba, porque se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Quién…?- y no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada más. Aquella oscuridad volvía a cernirse sobre su boca. Y esta vez sí le hizo daño. La mordió y Hermione estuvo segura, en ese jadeo escandaloso, de que le había hecho sangrar. Sin detenerse un segundo, los labios invasores se deslizaron hasta su cuello haciéndole soltar un gemido. ¿Cómo diantres podía combinar así el dolor con el placer? Le hizo temblar el solo roce de su nariz con la piel de su cuello, desde el hueco entre su cuello y su oreja hacia su mandíbula, volviendo una y otra vez a trazar el mismo recorrido, oliéndola. Alientos entrecortados, más saliva.

Y tan de repente como la apresó, la soltó, haciéndola caer al suelo. Sus piernas se sentían tan inestables como el suelo, que seguía sin ver.

Y recuperó la vista. En una esquina, junto a las armaduras mágicas y un cuadro de una lechera, que negaba pudorosa con la cabeza, haciendo levitar tarrinas y saliendo de la imagen. El libro para su redacción en el suelo, de cualquiera manera, como ella, y unos pasos que se alejaban.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de recuperar y normalizar la respiración, y rozó sus labios. _Sangraban._

Y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta _ese_ punto en el cuello con el que se había ensañado placenteramente, en contraste con su boca. Tragó en grueso, sin terminar de entender qué había pasado y poniéndose de pie como buenamente pudo.

OoOoO

Desayunaban. Harry y Ron hablaban sobre no sé qué Amargo de Wonky y ella empezó a untar las tostadas con la cabeza en otra parte. El olor a bacon por la cantidad de lonchas que se había puesto el pelirrojo en el plato, empezaba a marearla.

Le dio un sorbo a su té con leche y casi se atragantó cuando se dio cuenta de porqué sus amigos habían dejado de hablar de golpe y porrazo. Malfoy.

-¿Por qué Malfoy te está mirando, Hermione?

Ella también se lo preguntaba. Es más, quería saber por qué diantres le estaba sonriendo de esa forma mientras se llevaba una manzana verde a la boca con descaro. Y la mordía con más desfachatez aún. Y entonces lo entendió.

Y hubiera pagado lo que sabía (y jamás reconocería saber) que valía la Saeta de Fuego porque Ron no le hubiera preguntado eso. Porque, por una vez en su vida, no supo qué responder.

Como se quedó en blanco cuando Ginny le preguntó en la habitación nada más llegar aquella tarde qué le había pasado en el cuello. La marca que le había dejado aquel encuentro furtivo y todavía anónimo y que tuvo que decir que fue producto de una salpicadura en pociones.

Había sido él. Se había cobrado el "derroche de sangre", su vendetta personal, aquel día.

Y entendía perfectamente el recorrido que había trazado: siempre había jurado y perjurado que hería la vista, y definitivamente, le había hecho sangrar la nariz (literalmente, de un portazo). Y él se lo había cobrado haciéndole sangrar el labio inferior y un vulgar chupetón.

Suspiró, dejando la taza en la mesa con las manos temblorosas.

-Habrá que volver a estar al ojo por si…

-No- le interrumpió, sin dejar de mirar al rubio, tres mesas más allá, seguir con la manzana.

-¿No? ¿Ya te ha intentado hacer algo?-ambos voltearon a verla tan rápidamente que hizo una mueca al escuchar sus cuellos crujir.

-No, pero no lo va a hacer. Está mirando a Harry: sabe que le va a meter la escoba por el culo hoy en el partido.

El aludido se rascó la nuca, incómodo y un poco nervioso, devolviendo su vista al plato con dos lonchas de bacon –cortesía de su amigo- y un huevo frito. Ron sonrió ampliamente, sin pararse a pensar en que Hermione había utilizado la palabra "culo" en la mesa. Malfoy se limitó a volver a morder la manzana con esa estúpida sonrisilla prepotente.

Y Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas no recordar cómo fue haber sido manzana por momentos.

OoOoO

¿_Qué tal? No sabía cómo enfocarlo muy bien, la verdad sea dicha. Quería algo de la pareja que tanto me gusta, pero llevo últimamente unos días con las manzanas que no puedo con ellas y tenía que hacer que apareciera por algún sitio. _

_Así que, a lo tonto a lo tonto, he dejado caer un Drapple muy simple y un Dramione no muy convencional. __¿Debería haber puesto alguna parte de Draco? __¿O el hecho de la incógnita, el ir a oscuras, como la pobre Hermione, te ha hecho ponerte más en situación?_

_Sea como fuere, gracias por leer. Se agradece. Y lo dicho, espero que haya gustado._


End file.
